


Phantoms Fall

by IntensityWire



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntensityWire/pseuds/IntensityWire
Summary: Set after Phantom Planet AU: Danny is adjusting to life with his secret out when the unthinkable happens an accident of hypnosis traps danny in his evil alter ego dark danny (control freaks not Older dan) what will happen now that dannys run away? who will he go to? and will his friends be able to save him? DannyXSam though not really and dannyXSam fic DannyXVlad FatherSon NOT YAOI(Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to their original owners This story was originally being co-written with another author but as we are no longer speaking I am removing her chapters and rewriting them to keep the story mine.)





	1. Hypnotized

Hypnotized

CH1

Danny POV

I was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast with Jazz when my phone went off. I pulled it out and glanced at the caller ID. Sam.

 

"Hey, Sam what's up?" I asked taking another bite of my cereal.

"Danny we have a problem. Freakshow is back. I don't know how he did it but he escaped from the prison they were holding him in and he's on his way to Amity Park." She said in a panic.

"Hold on Sam how do you know this?" I asked trying to calm her down.

"I got a message. It was on my pillow when I woke up this morning. The only thing it said was 'Danny Phantom' and there was the Circus Gothica insignia. Danny be careful we don't know what he wants, he could try to control you again and use you for his own means." she said desperately

"Don't worry I'll be careful. He won't get to me without a fight. He miscalculated this time, Everyone knows I'm half ghost now I don't have to hide it so fighting him will be easier this time around since we don't have to sneak everywhere." I said calmly, confident he couldn't hurt us without his magical crystal ball or the reality gauntlet.

"Just be careful, I'll see you at school." and with that, she hung up.

I shrugged and put my phone in my pocket.

"What was that about?" Jazz asked putting her bowl in the sink.

"Just an old enemy showing his ugly head again. Nothing I can't handle though so don't worry." I said grabbing my bag and running out the door. laughing as Jazz yelled about my bowl.  
Once on the porch, I changed to my ghost half and flew off to the train tracks in search of Freakshows train.

Hours later and still nothing I went over to Sams. Phasing through her bedroom wall not intending to stay long. However, it seemed I entered in on one of her parent's rainbows and butterflies are better than death and despair rants.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked turning tangible near Sams footboard.

"No!" Sam said starting to shove her parents out the door as they began shouting about me just flying into her room.

"Did you find anything?" She asked.

"No, I checked the tracks for Freakshows train but there was no sign of a train anywhere. I don't know where he could be but he's somewhere and I will find him." I said menacingly.

"Danny doesn't push yourself too much or you won't be able to fight him when he does surface. Go home and get some sleep we'll talk more about this at school tomorrow." Sam said setting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

Dejected I flew home going straight to my room without greeting my family.

The next day at school was just as weird as it had been since the disastrous almost destroyed the earth and everyone learned my secret. Everyone was happy and talking to me like they had never treated me like the plague. Vlad, it would seem created a device that erased everyone's memory of his secret identity so he continued to harass me and my friends on a daily basis. Dash it would seem thought my powers were cool and would constantly ask if I would show him one or more of the ghost powers I controlled.

Mr. Lancer was droning on about a book or something we were supposed to be reading that I hadn't even picked up yet when I felt the cold gust of air escape my mouth.

Mr. Lancer caught this but before he could give me the go-ahead Lydia and Freakshow appeared in my classroom, Freakshow holding the one thing I thought had been destroyed for good. The hypnosis crystal ball. Without any prompting, I changed ready for battle.

"Hello child, did you miss me?" Freakshow asked with his creepy laugh

 "How'd you escape the losers in white?" I asked malice dripping off of every word.

"Oh its amazing what you can do when you can control any ghost in the world." He laughed again glaring at me. He moved to raise the crystal and I immediately reacted shooting a plasma blast at Freakshow only to have it blocked by Lydia, who then shot her evil tattoo creatures at me making an attack at Freakshow impossible. I finally got her pinned only to get blinded by a bright red light directly in front of me.

"Come now child this isn't you. I've seen it, your true self is dark and glorious. unleash it now, be the ghost you were meant to be, Unleash the Dark Danny that resides within." I felt myself being lulled into the hypnotic trance as my darker self-surfaced and I was helpless to stop it. I found I almost didn't want to stop it. To be able to do what I wanted without worrying about the effects it might have on the people surrounding me. Suddenly everything slowed down almost as if the world was on pause. I could clearly see the frightened stares of my classmates as the saw the fight unfold while I lay collapsed on the floor. I saw my friends and the look of despair on their faces before I convulsed in on myself as my last selfless thought fled my mind. I was sinking into a pool of darkness allowing it to swallow me whole. I surrendered to it, gave in. When I looked up again it was with a new outlook on the world. I owned it. No one could control me.

"Good Danny good, now I want you to-" I grabbed him by the throat cutting off his ridiculous demand.

"I don't follow anyone," I said glaring at him.

"You have to, I have the crystal I control you!" he yelled in denial. I saw Sam run up behind him and yank the crystal from his grasp before smashing it on the floor in the classroom. I knew what she was trying. the last time it broke I returned to normal. But the only thing I felt was an excruciating pain that coursed through my body making me crumple in on my self as I sank to the floor.

"Danny are you okay?" she asked trying to help me up

I looked up at her glaring at her as she stood. I knew what she was seeing, eyes red as blood and dark shadows under my eyes.

"Never better." I pushed her out of my way and flew out of the school ignoring the yells of protest and my name as they attempted to call me back.

There was only one place that would ever be home to me now and with that, I made a course to the Masters mansion in Wisconson.


	2. I Hate You

I Hate You

CH 3

"Daniel? what are you doing here?" Vlad asked me very confused

"Train me." was the only thing I said to him

He looked taken aback by the command, his eyes wide in confusion with the smallest tint of hope.

"What?" He asked Still trying to process what I said.

"I said train me, I'm not learning fast enough, and people are taking advantage of it. Taking advantage of me. No one tries to defend themselves because they know I'll save them. They assume I don't have anything better to do than to save them like I don't have a life of my own I would like to live. Plus my father is the most incompetent ghost hunter in the world who can't catch a cold let alone any of the ghosts who enter our world, he got taken down by the box ghost last week, my friends while supportive don't understand any more than my supposed ghost expert parents, your the only one left in the world who could hope to understand what I'm going through and what will happen to me in the future as my powers grow and expand." I explained moving to sit on one of his Victorian-style chairs near his chess set fiddling with the king.

"Do your parents know you're here?" He asked moving to stand in front of me.

I snorted rolling my eyes and placing the chess piece back on the board. I crossed my legs and leaned my head on my hand as it rested on the armrest of the chair. Making my eyes begin to glow and ominous red I smirked at him.

"Do you think I would tell them I was coming to you to train as a ghost when you wiped everyone's memory of the Misterio incident? I snuck away during school, I'm not an idiot. Though I'm sure freakshow is mad his little crystal ball didn't work like he wanted it to. Wanted me as a slave and just made me more powerful by releasing me from the restraints of human kindness and selflessness."

He smiled at me placing a hand on my shoulder`like a father would a son.

"Alright Daniel I will train you but first you must swear off your idiot father before I agree to anything, if I am to train you it will be as a father and a son. I wish to adopt you, Daniel."

I smirked again nodding my consent.

"Excellent I'll have the papers drawn up immediately," He said moving to the intercom on the table next to me and pushing a few buttons. 

"Linda Please pull file Phantom family from my office and sent to the adoption agency immediately."

"Yes right away."

He looked at me and smiled a genuine smile of pure happiness.

"Come along Daniel we will begin now." and with that, he began walking the extensive hallways of his mansion leading me to his personal study before we entered his ghost lab.

(TimeSkip)

I knelt on the floor of the training room panting heavily, arms shaking from the exertion of the last five hours.

"Are you okay to go further or is it enough for the night?" Vlad asked hovering over me

"I can continue this is nothing."

And so he continued to teach me to push my limits and strengthen my connection to my ghost half allowing more access to the ghostly energy fused to my DNA.

This continued for roughly three weeks, and I got more powerful each day, making old powers more powerful, learning to bend others to my will and learning new ones as well.

It was the beginning of the fourth week of my stay at my new home when I heard a commotion down in the entryway as the butler tried to get the obviously unwanted company to leave when suddenly everything went quiet and I began to recognize the bumbling voices of my former family.

"WE WANT TO SEE HIM! HES OUR SON!" my mother yelled

I heard Vlad sigh in exasperation before calling out.

"Daniel, will you come down here little badger?"

Changing to my ghost half I phased through the floor and emerged hovering next to my new fathers head glaring at the unwanted intruders.

"Yes, father?" I said in a dark voice

"Danny we want to..." Jack started to say but I cut him off with an ectoplasmic gag.

"I wasn't talking to you," I said turning to Vlad landing by his side an expression of pure rage barely contained as I looked at the company.

Jazz and Maddie looked at me with hurt watery eyes as I regarded them.

"Danny, how can you say that? We're your family we love you" Jazz said crying slightly while jack fumbled in the back of the group trying to remove the gag.

"Correction you were my family, however in a few days it won't matter about our blood because the adoption will be finalized."

"Adoption?! Vlad, what is he talking about?" Maddie demanded to look at my father in alarm.

"Well Maddie, it would seem young Daniel doesn't wish to be part of your family anymore and wishes to be my son but really I can't blame him. His life will be better with me, no bumbling idiot getting in his way while he fights his many ghostly enemies, or holding him back while his powers grow because trust me, my dear, they can only grow and get stronger. He will be able to go to the most prestigious schools around and get the best education money can buy while also learning from the finest tutors till I feel he's ready and then he will eventually take over my business and become my heir. Whereas with you he will get a shoddy minimal education from an underfunded public school with barely educated teachers attempting to not only teach him but not get in his way while he must defend them from ghosts, and he will be heir to an idiot's pitiful ghost hunting 'Business'." Vlad asked in a very condescending tone.

Jack began yelling behind his gag at that obviously in protest to the statement.

"I believe you no longer have any reason to be here do you?" I asked narrowing my eyes as they began to glow dangerously

Jazz, finally noticing my change in appearance gasped covering her mouth.

"Danny, what happened to your eyes? and your teeth, are those fangs?"

I swiped my tongue across my top K-9s and though not as pronounced as Vlads I was indeed growing fangs.

"Very good Jazmine, It happens to half ghosts I guess," I said smiling evilly.

"How would you know that?" Ah the idiot got the gag off

"Because I'm not the only ghost Hybrid your foolishness has created I'm actually the second one. Careful Fenton you might accidentally start to mass produce us." I laughed

"Second? who was the first." He asked with the usual stupid clueless expression on his face.

"Well think for a second, and try not to hurt yourself, who was the first person you ever exposed to energy while trying to make a ghost portal?" Vlad asked smiley a fake sweet smile.

"The only other person who got caught in an echo energy accident was 'ol Vladdy here but he's fine," Jack said scratching his head in confusion.

My father and I began to laugh at him in an evil way.

"Oh you fool, Of course, it was me. your foolishness infected my body with a horrible mixture of ecto energy which fused to my DNA much like young Daniel here and a substance you would know as diet cola. However, I guess I shouldn't begrudge you too much, thanks to you I was able to become very rich very fast and as an added bonus I get a son any true father would be proud of."

"If you're done we have the training to do, I'll meet you in the training room. Meet me there when you're done with these...people." I said the word in disgust before I began to turn away but before I could become intangible the annoying know it all grabbed my arms sobbing.

"Danny, please come home, to your family. We love you please." she cried.

"Your not my family and I am home you've now worn out your welcome and my patience," I growled fixing the three of them with a flesh-melting glare.

"You have three seconds to get of this house before I force you out." I spit out.

"Danny you can't be serious."

"One..."

"Please just listen to us."

"Two..."

"Danny!"

"THREE!"

I moved quickly hitting them with a plasma blast throwing them out the door causing it to explode behind them before they hit the RV.

"Stay away from me if you want to live, next time I won't go easy," I said phasing through the floor to the training room.

It was another four months after the adoption was final and I was officially introduced as Vlad's heir before my old life came to my front steps again.

Only this time it was my former best friend Tucker and my ex-girlfriend, Sam.

I was coming down the stairs to grab a textbook I had left in the tea room when I heard the butler at the door speaking to someone rather impatiently almost as if he were repeating himself.

"The young master has important studies to attend to he doesn't have time to cater to the whims of people he knew in the past." He said as I made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Who is it?" I asked lazily as I picked up my textbook.

"A Tucker Foley and Sam Manson my lord." He said bowing at my approach.

"And to what do I owe this unwanted visit?" I asked coming to stand in the doorway.

"Danny your family sent us to try and talk you into coming home," Sam said pleadingly.

"I am home and they were stupid if they think for one second I won't kick you out the way I did them and if I ever see anyone from Amity Park, here again, I'll destroy it. I am the heir to the masters legacy and being trained by the most powerful ghost I know. I have no need for the useless whims of past mistakes. Now leave before I make you and you don't want to end up in the hospital like those pathetic Fenton fools did do you?"

"You're a Fenton to, why won't you see that?"

"Wrong, I'm Daniel Masters son of Vlad masters and Danny phantom student of Vlad plasmious. Now if you don't mind I'm in the middle of a lesson. Oh and feel free to not come back or I'll have you and the functions arrested for trespassing, and I'm sure my father could come up with a few other charges like saying harassment?" I said closing the door and returning to my lesson on business management and stocks.

(TimeSkip 2 Years)

I had progressed far under Vlads rigorous wing both as a ghost and a man at 17 and already in my fourth year of college ready to graduate in the coming fall with a perfect 4.0 GPA and on the Deans list every semester.

It was this summer that I found myself wandering the streets of Amity park looking around and laughing to myself as I watch people fumbling around the pitiful lives. That is before I was pulled into an alleyway by an unknown person and thrown down harshly making my eyes glow in anger.

"What are you doing here child I thought you didn't need this town?"

I knew that voice and it did little to strike fear in my being. I turned my head and made eye contact with the one person other than the box ghost that was more annoying than a threat without a ghost artifact to make them powerful, Freakshow.

"You know I almost thought I was facing a real threat, but looking at you I can't help but feel like it was a wasted effort to even think that," I said eyeing him up and down

He was filthy as were his clothes that were also ripped and tattered probably from years of neglect and a rough living.

"You were supposed to make my life better but now because of you I'm stuck living on the streets because no one will give me a job while you get to live a comfortable mansion with people to wait on you hand and foot and I'm stuck eating whatever looks edible out of the trash cans." He yelled trying to keep me pinned but years of malnutrition had made him weak and feeble.

carelessly I whacked him away straightening my new suit.

"Your no match for me and you never were. Go back to your scrounging you filthy beggar that's all you'll ever be good for now." I said dropping a wad of one dollar bills on his head and walking away.

I continued my walk to my old school to not only see what became of my old peers but also to give a speech during their college and success assembly they have every year.

Oh was I looking forward to hurting some of them? I thought to smile darkly as I imagined the many ways I could hurt or seriously wound or maim them.

This was going to be a fun assembly for me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know I spent a lot of time with the whole everyone trying to get him to come back but it was important for the storyline that he cut his ties with everyone but the next few chapters will be getting intense if you guys are curious about when the action will be starting, mostly and please keep this in mind, Danny is evil and the only one he cares about besides himself is Vlad. I and my friend killeh1 thought it would be fun to play around with the idea of Vlad getting his wish an getting Danny as a son to train and love. The perfect son, half ghost half human and also Maddie's son. I know also that right now Danny doesn't seem evil so much as a jerk but we are just building up to it major things happen in the assembly that will affect the rest of the story and the characters. from this point on there will be characters dying, at first we might start with characters no one cares about but we might think it would be more dramatic to take a main so be on your toes for that my lovelies as always I love you all please R&R. Until next time my gorgeous readers, until next time.


	3. Super Psycho Love

CH 5

The walk through the halls of my old school was slow and had me smirking at my old classmates as they saw me in my Armani suit heading to the gym to give them a success lecture and tell them about the opportunities college can provide, an ironic situation for those who thought I would be working at the nasty burger for the rest of my life, those fools. I graduated at an accelerated rate due to my father's ability to pay for the best tutors around and I now had a degree in business and was on my way to a master degree for it as well. I was next in line for the Masters, company, estate, and fortune. Oh, how the tables have turned. I smirked as I turned the corner and pushed the doors to the auditorium that lead to stage open. I placed my laptop case on my chair and pulled out my computer before setting it up and opening the document containing my speech, and then went to tell Mr. Lancer I was there.

The halls were deserted as I strolled through the school as everyone was in class getting their meager public school educations from low paid teachers who either take their jobs either way too seriously or don't give a shit about their jobs at all. I pushed the door open to the office and was assaulted by the smell of overly strong coffee as it wafted through the office; I grimaced at the scent and glared at the machine as it burbled loudly across the room.

"Hello young man can I help you?" the office lady asked me getting right up in my face giving me lungful of her perfume she had apparently bathed in.

"I'm looking for Mr. Lancer. I was supposed to see him before the college success presentation." I said backing away from her and her overwhelming scent.

"Oh are you interested in some of the colleges that will be at the presentation or do you just want to ask for help on your college applications?" she asked sweetly

"I'm not a student here and I've already graduated college I'm Danny Masters, I'm the guest speaker for the presentation, Mr. Lancer asked me to come to see him before the assembly to go over the material," I said glaring at the women.

She looked taken aback as much by my words as by my icy stare and stepped back.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize, um I apologize but Mr. Lancer was called away for a family emergency and won't be back till next week, but he did tell me to tell you to proceed with what you have and to not worry about it."

I nodded and walked back to the auditorium, I walked in just as the bell rang and the students began milling in the halls and filing into the auditorium taking seats and chatting with their friends. A quick glance at the crowd and I located Sam and Tucker, as well as Dash who was busy harassing a kid in the back.

After a few minutes, I lost my patience and walked up to the podium and gazing steadily at the crowd before I picked up the microphone and cleared my throat.

"If you are quite through with your mindless and meandering chatter we can begin with this tedious presentation," I said in a bored tone.

Everyone stopped and looked at me in shock instantly recognizing me.

"Thank you, now this is a presentation on college and success, I'm supposed to tell you that if you continue your education you can be successful but that's not quite true, true college will give you the opportunity for success but you have to have the drive to do something with that education that just put you thousands of dollars in debt." I paused to scroll through the page

"Must be easier when your new daddy can pay for everything so you don't have to work to go to school and you don't have to do anything." Dash sneered in a whisper from his seat near the back which my enhanced hearing picked up as easily as if he were standing in front of me.

"Mr. Baxter would you like to share your comment with everyone; do you have anything you think would be relevant to the presentation?" I asked darkly causing him to jump in shock.

"No Mr. Masters. I was simply commenting to friends how easy it must be to have a dad that can pay for the best college in the world and how it would be nice if everyone could have that advantage, even if he isn't your real father and you probably only moved in with him for his money so you could feel like a somebody since your parents are failures as ghost hunters and the laughing stock of the world since it was revealed you're The Great Danny Phantom defender of earth and they had no idea, on the other hand, though you do seem to have it in your head that just because you have ghost powers and Vlad Masters adopted you that you are better than us now and we all know that if you never got your ghost powers I'd be the one wailing on you." Dash said with a sneer.

"If you think for one second I care about the Fenton's your wrong but if you insult my father again it will not end well for you," I said my eyes flashing a dangerous shade of red.

"Oh come on you know as well as I do that you will always be a Fenton, their filthy blood runs through your veins, no matter who you call your new parent you'll always be the puny little Fenturd that will answer to me." He said haughtily.

I narrowed my eyes at him before launching from the stage and pinning Dash against the wall before anyone could blink,

"I will tell you this once you pathetic human, your existence is a plight on this world and there a very few who will mourn your death, you have caused nothing but harm and those who you consider your friends now cower in terror instead of coming to your aid. Anything to say in your defense?" I asked close to his ear and pulling back to see the pure terror in his eyes.

"No? Pity for you then." I said before leaning back and punching my hand square into his chest marveling as I felt the ribcage divide and crack as I forced my hand through before I grasped the pulsing muscle and ripped my arm back taking his heart with me. I held it up in between our faces as I saw the last of his life fade.

"I'm surprised you have one of these," I said as his body fell with a sharp thud and bounced off one of the seats in the auditorium before landing on the floor.

I held the heart up studying it before letting it drop to the floor with a sickening squelching sound. I turned to the terrified faces of the onlooking graduating class before smirking.

"Any more comments or questions?" I asked in a mock professional tone.

"Danny, how could you? He may have been a jerk but he was still a person and you swore to never harm a living being." Sam said pushing her way to the front of the group with tucker in tow.

"Ah Samantha, I grow weary of your backward views, I simply purged the world of his stupidity and brutal ways before he could reproduce and make more ingrates such as himself, I did the world a service," I said coolly.

"Dude how could you say that he may have been royal pain who on more than one occasion hurt and humiliated you but he didn't deserve death." Tucker chimed in trying to back up Sam's empty argument.

"Tucker" I turned to him just barely taking notice of his presence. "Oh how I do not miss your idiopathic and sheep-like ways, always doing whatever someone else is, always the outcast even among friends, the one person who never really had a purpose for following me around except as a glorified secretary."

Sam pulled her hands from behind her back and attempted to charge at me with the ghost gauntlets on her hands, I dodged her with ease and then slid to the side as Tucker came at me with the specter deflector and I snorted when he collided with Sam causing her to smack her head against the far wall and fall over unconscious.

"Well, that's enough damage for one day," I said as I turned ghost and made to leave, I looked down and Sam and wicked thought crossed my mind, I stared at her incapacitated body before moving to pick her up. "It's been a long and difficult day, I think I deserve a reward," I said smirking at Sam's unconscious face before flying away, back to my home in Wisconsin.

TBC

A.N. special one shot for whoever can guess how we are naming the chapters and another one shot to the first person to catch my call back line to another episode in the series, note Danny didn't say it, it was one of his enemies.


End file.
